


Перед рассветом темно

by Kollega



Category: Hyperion Cantos - Dan Simmons
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"В ней тогда была детская стыдливость — легкий страх перед тем, что пришло слишком рано. Но и гордость. Та самая гордость, что позволила ей позднее усмирить толпу сепаратистов, бушевавших у порога консульства Гегемонии, и отправить их, пристыженных, по домам".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перед рассветом темно

С моря тянется туман, и факелы мечутся в нем, как бабочки под ударами шквала. Факелы чадят и негромко потрескивают, и от этого звука быстрее стучит сердце. Всего один лишний удар, тук-тук-тук, но слышно лучше, чем гомон протестующей толпы. Крики вязнут в тумане, запутываются и глохнут, стены консульства Гегемонии блестят от влаги, сбегают вниз крупные капли. Будто слезы. Пламя факелов выхватывает из темноты только фрагменты: вот лицо, а вот напряженная рука, вот кудрявые волосы, слипшиеся от влаги, вот ветка дерева. И Сири пробивается сквозь толпу, стараясь запомнить все — каждый проблеск, каждую деталь, каждый миг.

Когда они замечают ее, гомон не стихает, наоборот — усиливается, бьет в стену, как волна. Как прибой: ритмично, жестко и неумолимо. Люди расступаются перед ней, и Сири, наконец, может подойти к зданию. Где-то там, внутри, дрожат чиновники Гегемонии, такие же люди, как и эти, ни в чем не повинные. Взгляды обращены к ней, и на всех лицах одно выражение — надежда. Они верят ей, они ждут, что Сири поможет.

Детские лица, детские надежды.

Она поднимается на крыльцо, держась за скользкие перила. Теперь можно увидеть их всех. В тусклых пятнах факелов лица кажутся мертвенно-бледными, а глаза — темными провалами.

— Сири! — кричит кто-то, и эхо... нет, голоса разносят ее имя по всей толпе. — Сири... ри... ри...

Она поднимает руку, и гомон, будто по команде, обрывается. Теперь слышно, как где-то в кустах, захлебываясь, стрекочет цикада и плещутся волны вдалеке.

— Посмотрите на того, кто стоит рядом с вами, — говорит Сири и держит паузу.

— Посмотрите внимательно, ведь если вы на самом деле решились, может быть, вы видите лицо друга в последний раз, — говорит она. И ей отвечает ропот, люди оглядываются, шепчутся, не понимают.

— Вас много? — спрашивает она, и голос ее свободно летит над толпой, сквозь туман и дальше. — Скажите! Много вас здесь?

Толпа переступает с ноги на ногу и несогласно ворчит.

— Вы по-настоящему готовы? — еще один вопрос. — Готовы, что ваши друзья, ваши дети, ваши близкие умрут?

Они недовольны, они смешались, они задумались наконец. Может, не все, может, лишь кто-то из них, но и этого достаточно.

— У вас есть план, есть сила, есть оружие? — Сири снова повышает голос, это еще один способ сдержать слезы, которые вот-вот покатятся по щекам, но плакать ни в коем случае нельзя. Не время! — Нет? Так что же вы?! Пришли сюда просто так?!

Люди молчат. Цикада надрывается, самозабвенно поет, а люди молчат и ждут.

— Еще не время показать ваш гнев, вашу ненависть, — говорит она и обводит толпу взглядом. — Не время! Вы понимаете меня?

Кто-то кивает, кто-то морщит лоб, они перешептываются, и Сири молится, лишь бы... Лишь бы поняли. Сегодня рано, послезавтра поздно, но завтра будет время. Пусть они дождутся завтра, ведь рассвет не за горами.

— Идите домой, — говорит она.

И будто ей в ответ с моря ударяет ветер, развевает ее волосы, гонит прочь туман и облака, и на небе проступают яркие звезды.


End file.
